


Four Times Jacob Glaser said "It was a robot head" and One Time he Didn't Need To - series [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Stonehenge Apocalypse (2010)
Genre: Gen, MP3 Challenge, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-05
Updated: 2012-04-05
Packaged: 2017-11-03 02:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a series of fic, but the podfic is just one audiofile.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Four Times Jacob Glaser said "It was a robot head" and One Time he Didn't Need To - series [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Title: Late Night Radio](https://archiveofourown.org/works/227744) by [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long). 



> This is a series of fic, but the podfic is just one audiofile.

Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/fipw)

Download: [MP3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/four-times-jacob-glaser-said-it-was-robot-head-and-one-time-he-didnt-mean-to) | 10.5 MB | 15:24


End file.
